The Mysterious Life of Jane Wilson and the Doctor
by DreamonAlina
Summary: Jane Wilson's life is different. She has dreams, and every single one has a man in it, called the Doctor. In her dreams, she either dies, or the Doctor saves her and she dies later. What happens when she finally meets the Doctor, but with a different face and with no idea as to who she is? Doctor/OC. Starts with S3. Jane is portrayed by Victoria Justice. Better summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who in any way, shape, or form. I do own Jane Wilson!

**Summary:** Jane Wilson's life is a strange one. It's always been strange since she almost died. She was saved by a man, called the Doctor. And since then, she always has dreams with the Doctor. She either dies, or is saved, and dies a couple weeks later. When Jane finally meets the Doctor again, he doesn't look like he did when he saved her. And he doesn't remember that he saved her. How is that possible? Learn as Jane does about her impossible life.

**Author's Note:** Hey! This is my new idea for Doctor Who! Hope you'll like it!

**Enjoy!**

"Who ordered one tankard of mead?" I called out in a crisp Irish accent as I came out of the kitchen with the order.

"Over 'ere!" A voice called out from the corner of the bar. I walked over, ruffling my skirts as I did so. I take the order off of my tray, and quickly walk back to the kitchen. It's a shame that my bar is always the busiest. But that means a better pay for my family.

For the next couple of hours I bustled around the bar, taking orders, giving orders, wiping tables, and even kicking out drunkards. The Irish really do like to drink. The night rush calmed down eventually, and I set my tray on the corner of a counter and wipe my forehead with my arm. My friend Jessamine came out of the kitchens. "Hey. What was today?"

"December 12th, 1812." I say automatically.

She rolls her eyes. "I didn't ask for the entire date. Oh, Aggie says your free to go. Bet you George must be starving by now."

I smile, thinking of my little brother. "Yeah." I say, taking off my apron. "I have to see if I can make it to the shops in time."

Jessie nods in understanding. "Maybe you should take a carriage. It'll be faster than walking like you usually do."

I blow my bangs out of my face. "If I have enough tips. That's the only money I'd be able to use. The rest is food money." I quickly grab my tip jar and count the money I made. I squealed in happiness. "Yes! I have enough!" I lean over and give her a quick hug. I grab my bag, and shove my money inside. "I'll see you tomorrow! Don't stay too late, yeah?"

"I won't! See you tomorrow!" She calls after me.

I run outside, and call over for a carriage. "Hey! Wait!" It rolls over and stops. I grin and happily jump inside. "I need to get to the shops. Be quick."

"Will you need to go anywhere else after that?" The man driving the carriage asks.

I shake my head. "No, my home isn't very far from there, thanks."

He nods, and he gets the horse riding. It's been a couple minutes, and I stare out the window, looking forward to when I could see my bubbling 8 year old brother and father. My mother had passed away when I was nine. Then my father had started to work more jobs. And since then, I've had to look after my brother. And last year, when I turned 16, I got my very first job as a barmaid. I didn't make much, but it helped my family.

The man wasn't really paying attention to where he was going. It was a very clear path. A couple bumps here and there, but that was it. Then I let my gaze wander to the front and I saw an animal run in front of the horses. "Look out!" I cried, bracing myself.

The man turned his attention to the front, and the horses tried to stop before it hit the animal. As they did, they had to manuver and tilt to the side, falling to the side. Since they did, the carriage did too. I screamed as the carriage fell, and I covered my face, closing my eyes. Glass shattered everywhere, and I felt a hard bump behind me. I groan in pain at the bump, and the millions of cuts and shards of glass on and in my body. I carefully open my eyes, and am grateful that at least my eyes were spared. I look out the now shattered window, and try to look around to get myself out. I look for a place without glass, and put my hands there. It's very painful to move, but I couldn't very well stay where I was.

I get a firm grip on it, wincing extremely at the sharp pain, and made little pulls. Eventually, I get myself out. With half my body out the window, I look over, and choke back a sob at the sight of the man's now dead body. There was some horse marks and glass on his body, and the horses were nowhere in sight. I look away from the hideous sight and pull myself out all the way, screaming in pain.

After I drag myself out, I collapse onto the ground, groaning as the glass went deeper into my skin. It takes me a while, but I manage to move to a standing position. I take a couple steps, and wince every time at the pain. I hear a churning sound and look up. It seems out of nowhere, something was coming. As it grew clearer, it appeared to be a box. A man actually steps out, and he frowns at the sight of me. "Well that doesn't look good."

I look at him in disbelief, and crash to the ground, unable to stand anymore. He comes over, and carefully flips me over. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay, genius?" I ask sarcastically, beginning to cough up some blood.

The man looks at me worried and manages to pick me up. "What's your name?"

"Jane. Jane Wilson." I say as he moves with me.

"Jane Wilson, I'm the Doctor." He says.

I furrow my eyebrows. "Doctor? Doctor what?"

"Oh, just the Doctor." the man says, as we get closer to what looks like the box he came from.

"But Doctor what? Nobody can be called just 'the Doctor'. That's impossible, so how-"

"Shh, don't speak. You're hurt." the Doctor says as a bright light invades my eyes.

"Uhh, Doctor, I see a bright light." I say.

He sets me gently down. "It's okay, the bright light will end soon."

But it didn't. My eyes were closed, and the bright light was still there. "Doctor, it's still there."

"What's still there?" He asks as I hear his footsteps run around.

"The bright light. It's so bright..." I say, my voice drifting off.

I hear something drop, and running footsteps. "Jane, Jane." Hands on my shoulders. "Stay with me. You have to open your eyes."

I groan in pain, coughing up glass. "I can't. It's too bright."

Shaking on my shoulders. "Jane, do you hear me? You have to open your eyes. You have to keep them open. Tell me about your life."

"A brother. A father. My mother is dead." I say, my voice going lighter. I don't feel like making the effort to speak anymore.

"Tell me about your brother." the Doctor says, and the hands leave my shoulders. Then there's more running around.

"I'm tired Doctor. I'm so tired. And cold." I complain.

"It's okay. I'll take you home, you'll warm up by the fire." He tries to reassure me.

But it's not working. I've heard that when one dies, their entire life flashes before their eyes. That's happening to me. My mother holding me. Playing with my father. My baby brother being born. My mother dying of drowning. My mother's funeral. Taking care of my brother. Watching all the kids outside play as I was inside cooking for my family. My father making promises he couldn't keep. That was a majority of my life. Getting a job, all the fun times I had there.

"Doctor. I like the light. My mother's there. I fancy the idea of staying there with her." I breath. My breaths were now slow and uneven.

The Doctor's hands are back on me, and I feel my back being lifted. "Jane, I promise you'll be okay."

I lift a bloody hand and touch his bowtie. "Interesting. My father has always worn one of these. Always said they were very fashionable."

He grins. "Your father is right. They're very cool."

I chuckle, a sound lighter than air. "It seems warm to me."

"I meant that they are fashionable. I would like to meet your father. You have to introduce me to him." He says.

My breathing is even more faint now. "You'll meet him when you tell him I'm dead."

A light shake. "I promised you wouldn't die." He insists.

I faintly smile. "One thing I've learned about promises?" I take a deep breath. "Never make them if you can't keep them."

I finally let my eyes flutter closed. "I like the light Doctor. It's very calming. I like being calm."

"No, no! Jane!" He insists, shaking me even more.

I draw my last breath. "Make sure my brother is in good care. And tell him I'm sorry."

Then my chest stops moving, and the light turns to darkness. The last thing I hear is the Doctor's voice, saying, "Not again, Jane! I promised this time!"

**TBC...**

**Just note, that it might take a couple chapters before it gets into actual episodes.**

**Jane's outfits on Polyvore!**

**REVIEW! THANKS! STAY TUNED!**


	2. The Runaway Bride part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who in any way, shape, or form. I do own Jane Wilson!

**Author's Note:** Hey! I'm so glad you like the idea! I am really looking forward to this story! Okay, so I changed it to starting from Season 3, because I really want to get to Eleven.

Thank you to Damon's Charlene, grapejuice101, and Doctor Whoey for your awesome reviews! Keep 'em coming!

**Enjoy!**

I awoke with a gasp, desperately trying to suck in the air I knew I didn't need. A knock alerted me that someone was at my door. "Who is it?" I called out.

"It's Katie! Mum says you can't sleep anymore, and you'll be late for your job!" My eighteen year old sister shouted from outside my door.

I groan and roll over to check my alarm, which says 9:00 AM. I groan and lean back on my bed. "Why did you wake me up? I don't have a shift today."

"'Cause Mum will throw a fit if you're still asleep!" Katie says, her voice growing distant as she left.

I groan again, and slowly get out of bed. I lazily walk down the stairs to my kitchen, and plop down in a seat at the kitchen table where my fifteen year old brother Ryder is.

I point to him and laugh. "Ha! You have to go to school!"

He gives me a look. "We can't all be done our semesters early, Jane."

I shrug as my Mum sets down a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast, also known as my breakfast. I quickly dig in.

"Better eat quickly, you have a shift today." My mother, Taylor, says in an Irish accent. My family and I moved to London from Ireland for my father's business my 3rd year of high school. I miss Ireland, but I'm used to London now.

My jaw drops. "What? I didn't sign up for a shift today."

"Well, there's a shortage at the shop, and your manager called and asked if you were available to work." She explains.

"So you said yes?" I say incredously.

"Yes, if you want the money to finish school and move out." She says, putting her own plate down on the table.

I groan. "When?"

She looks over to the clock on our stove, and says, "'Bout half an hour."

My eyes widen. "Why did you just wake me up now?"

"Ryder was supposed to wake you up an hour ago, when he woke up. Ryder?" Taylor asks my brother, giving him a hard glare.

He just shrugs. "I forgot."

I punched him on the arm. "Then next time I'll 'forget' to make dinner when Mum and Dad are working late!" I say, then proceed to inhale my food. After I washed it all down with a glass of orange juice, I take a quick five minute shower, then reach for my Mum's car keys. She gets to them before me. "Ah! I need the car today, thank you very much."

I groan. "Mum! How am I gonna get to work?"

She checks the clock again. "You have a good fifteen minutes. Get walking. Or running, if you prefer."

I groan again and run out my front door. I'm lucky the local coffee shop where I work isn't far from my house. I burst through the door, quickly checking the time, which was 9:28.

I brush past people and my coworkers, muttering 'sorry' and 'excuse me' when I accidently bump into them. With one minute left, I manage to grab my card, and punch it in. I sigh in relief and lean my head against the wall.

"You can't keep coming in late, you know. Angela's gonna start noticing." A Welsh accented voice says from my right.

I lean my head up, and see that it's my best friend, Amelia Gilbert. "As long as she doesn't start noticing today, I'm totally cool with it."

Mia just rolls her eyes, and goes back to take someone's order. I quickly go and change into my uniform. For the next 4 hours I'm bustling around, taking orders, giving orders. By the time it's my break, I set my notepad down on one of the tables for employee's in the back, and wipe the sweat off of my forehead.

I sit down, and take out a book from my travel bag. It's no ordinary book, it's my dream journal. I know it seems silly, but I feel like I have to write down all the dreams I've had, especially since I started dreaming about the Doctor after I nearly died.

_Dear Journal,_

_ I had another dream. The Doctor was there again. I also died again. This time though, it was Victorian Ireland. I was a bar maid, and I died from an accident. And what was weird was that the Doctor said "Not again! I promised this time!" What could he possibly have meant by that? I mean, I know it's only a dream, but when he saved me last year...I don't know. I guess he thought I forgot. But really, if I were to do something to find him, I wouldn't know where to start. I _

And my dream journal was abruptly taken out of my hands. "Mia!" I protest as she reads my newest entry. "Give that back!"

"Oh relax." She says. She quickly scans over what I wrote. "You died again?"

I nod. Mia is the only one whom I've told about my dreams about the Doctor. After I told my mother that I had a dream about the man who saved me, where I ended up dying, it was one shrink after another. Once I finally convinced them I was fine, I just ended up writing them down in a diary, and telling only Mia. "This time I was Irish. I had a brother, and a father. No mother."

"Okay. So how was it?" Mia asks.

"It was...impossible. The Doctor brought me into that place again, the place that was bigger on the inside. But I died there. And he claimed that he promised that I wouldn't die. How does that work?" I ask.

Mia just shakes her head. "I don't know how your world works since he saved you, Jane." She hands me my journal.

I take it and stuff it back in my bag. "Thanks."

She gives me a sarcastic look. "Well, I'm going out for lunch. Want anything?"

I shake my head. "Not this time. Get going." I say.

Mia gives me a smile, grabs a jacket, and leaves. I take out my lunch from my bag, and start eating. What was I going to do about the Doctor? Should I even do anything?

Suddenly, my skin started shimmering and tingling. I have absolutely no idea why. I tried brushing it off, but it wasn't working. The harder I seemed to try, the more they appeared. They were eventually all over my body, and suddenly, I wasn't looking at the walls of the back room of the cafe. I was falling, landing right on my back.

"Owww..." I moan, sitting myself up. After I did, I got a good look around me. I was suddenly in a huge room, that was gold and had little circles around them.

"What?" I heard a voice says over my shoulder. I look over, and a man is standing there. I scowl.

"Well don't strain yourself helping me up." I say sarcastically, standing up. I notice that I had grabbed my bag at the same time I was somehow teleported, so I was relieved that I pretty much had my whole life with me.

Suddenly, another woman was standing in front of us, and the man repeated, "What?"

The woman was wearing a wedding dress, so I guess she's getting married. But why was she here? And why was _I_ here?

She turned around, clearly freaked out. "What?"

"What?" The man repeated, looking from the woman to me. "Who are you?" She asks.

"But-" He starts.

"Where am I?" The woman asks.

"What?" Man, was this guys vocabulary really that small?

"What the hell is this place?" She asks angrily.

"WHAT?" Was all the man had to say again.

"Can you say anything else?" I ask, really annoyed by now. Then I remembered something. "Crap, if I'm not back at the restaurant in time, Angie's gonna kill me!" I say to myself.

"You two can't do that. I wasn't- we're in flight!" He says, pretty much to himself. "That is-that is physically impossible!" He protests. "How did-"

"Tell me where I am." The woman demands. "I demand you tell me _right now_-where am I?!"

The man pauses a bit before answering. "Inside the TARDIS."

My breath catches, and my heart almost stops. Did he just say TARDIS? The Doctot had mentioned something about a TARDIS one time in one of my dreams. Was it possible they were connected?

No, don't be ridiculous. This guy looks nothing like the Doctor.

"The what?" I ask, just making sure.

He looks to me. "The TARDIS."

My heart drops. Was he somehow related to the Doctor? I don't remember the Doctor ever being with anyone.

"The what?" The Woman repeats.

"The TARDIS!" The man repeats.

"The what?" She asks again.

I growl, really annoyed. "He said the TARDIS, are you deaf, woman?"

The woman ignores me though as the man keeps talking. "It's called the TARDIS." He says, going to work around a big thing in the middle of the TARDIS, which looked like a control panel, console, thing.

"That's not even a proper word!" The woman insists. "You're just saying things."

The man suddenly turns to the both of us. "How did you two get in here?"

I look at him in disbelief. "Well from her reaction," I say, pointing to the redheaded woman, "Do you really think we know?"

She turns to him. "Well obviously, when he kidnapped us." Then she turns back to me. "Who are you anyways?"

I put my hands up. "Don't look at me, I'm as innocent as you are."

The woman turns back to the Doctor. "Who was it? Who's paying you? Is it Nerys? Oh my God, she's finally got me back. This has got Nerys written all over it."

While the woman was talking, the man was looking at her like she was a two headed mutated kangaroo with 8 tentacles.

"Who the hell is Nerys?" He asks, obviously confused.

"Your best friend." She said angrily. Well to me it looks like the man had no idea who Nerys was.

"Hold on, wait a minute. What are you dressed like that for?" The man asks, gesturing to her gown.

I roll my eyes. "She's going bird watching." I say sarcastically.

The woman nods with what I'm saying. "What do you _think _dumbo?" The man steps back like the woman's words physically hurt him. The look on his face was actually hilarious. "I was halfway up the aisle!" She continued as the man walked around his console again. "I've waited all my life for this. I was just seconds away, and then you-I don't know- you drugged me or something!"

"I haven't done anything!" The man said, trying to defend himself.

"We're having the police on you. Me and my husband-as soon as he is my husband- we're gonna sue the living backside off you!" She yells.

I put my hand up a little. "I am thanking you, actually. I was at work. Although I might get in trouble for not getting back." I comment.

Suddenly, the woman sees the doors, and is running towards them. The man sees her and panics. "No, wait a minute! Wait a minute! Don't!" He calls.

She didn't listen, and opened the doors. She stops, and is suddenly just staring outside. I move to get a closer look as to what could be surprising her so much, and my jaw drops.

It's beautiful. It's like a morphage of a zillion colours. Well, mainly purple, yellow, black, and white. There was also a lot of stars everywhere. But I couldn't help but wander to it in wonder. Then I'm standing next to the woman.

"Where are we?" I whisper.

"You're in space." The man answers, walking up to us.

"As in, outer space?" I ask, not even bothering to look away from the perfection that is the sight in front of me.

"Yep." He answers. "This is my..."

"Spaceship." I finish, still in wonder.

"Yeah." He says again. "It's called the TARDIS."

"Time And Relative Dimensions In Space." I mutter so low to myself, so the man nor the woman hears me. The Doctor had mentioned once that that was what TARDIS had stood for. Everything is pieceing itself together, I'm just refusing to finish the puzzle. I turn my head slightly to the side. "How are we breathing?"

"The TARDIS is protecting us." He replies.

The woman turns his head to the man. "Who are you?"

My heart starts thudding, anticipating his answer. Then he finally takes a deep breath, and says, "I'm the Doctor."

And my heart _stops_.

Well, not really, I would have died if it did. But it totally felt like it did. This man looks nothing like the man who saved me, and seems to have no clue that he has, as he did not acknowledge that he knew me. I almost fall over with an overwhelming feeling, but I manage to keep myself standing straight.

"And you are?" The now known as the Doctor asks.

"Jane Wilson." I answer, still trying to comprehend all of this. He looked nothing like my Doctor. How was this possible? He obviously doesn't remember me, so I can't exactly ask without being asked a million questions.

"Donna." The woman also answers.

"Human?" he asks us both.

"Yeah." Donna and I say at the same time. Then I add, "What, is there a category?"

"Well, there is for me." the Doctor says.

Donna looks to the Doctor, and draws a conclusion. "You're an alien."

"Huh. You look nothing like ET." I say to him. "Take that as a compliment."

The Doctor actually smiles at me a little before it disappears. "Yeah."

"It's freezing with these doors open." Donna says with a shiver, but I don't think it's from the cold. Then the Doctor shuts the TARDIS doors, and runs back to his console, saying, "But I don't understand it, and I understand everything."

I roll my eyes at this guys superiority complex size. "It's boring isn't it? Thinking like a human?"

"I didn't mean it like that." He protests. "This-this can't happen. There is no way a human being-let alone two-can lock itself on to the TARDIS and transport itself inside." He turns aroun and grabs a scanner thing. "This is impossible." Then he leans over my face with something that looks like the thing that a doctor looks into your eyes with. "Some sort of subatomic connection?" He asks to himself.

"Too close for comfort, bro." I say, stepping back a little. He just rolls his eyes and turns to Donna and leans over her. "Something in the temporal field?" Then he switches back to me. "Maybe pulling you two into alignment with the chronon shell?"

"Dude, you might as well be speaking Russian." I say, putting my hands up to separate us a little.

The Doctor then turns to Donna. "Maybe something macromining your DNA with the interior matrix?" He takes his eyepiece thing away. "Maybe genetic-"

He was interrupted by Donna smacking him right across the face. My mouth literally opened, but I closed it really quickly.

"What was that for?" The Doctor asks.

"GET ME TO THE CHURCH!" Donna screams.

The Doctor hesitates, then springs into action. "Right! Fine! I don't want you here anyway."

"What about me?" I ask quietly, but the Doctor doesn't answer, and asks Donna, "Where is this wedding?"

"Saint Mary's, Hayden Road, Chiswick, London, England, Earth, the Solar System!" Donna ranted.

The Doctor goes to work, and I look around the TARDIS. It looked nothing like the one that's usually in my dreams. My eyes fall on to a purple sweater, and apparently Donna notices it too.

"I knew it." She says, running over to it. "Acting all innocent." She says, grabbing it. She holds it up. "Jane and I aren't the first, are we?"

The Doctor looks up to her like she's crazy. "How many women have you abducted?"

The Doctor's eyes wander down to the shirt, and he instantly gets a look of sadness on his face. "That's my friend's."

"Where is she, then? Popped out for a space walk?" Donna asks sarcastically.

"She's gone." The Doctor says plainly, the same sombre look on his face.

"Gone?" I ask, tilting my head to the side. "Gone where?"

The Doctor avoids my gaze as he answers me. "I lost her." Lost her? What could that possibly mean? How do you lose a person?

"Well, you can hurry up and lose _me_!" Donna says, and walks away from us.

I just roll my eyes and walk over to the Doctor. "I'm sorry."

The Doctor sneaks a peek at me. "Why?"

"Well, this woman obviously meant a lot to you. The way you looked to the sweater...it was with adoration. And I'm sorry that you lost her. I really am." I say, gently touching his arm.

The Doctor smiles at me a little. "Thanks."

"There was one thing I wanted to ask." I begin tenatively.

The Doctor nods to me. "Go ahead."

"Well, you said that you lost this woman. How exactly did you lose her? What do you mean by, "Lost"?" I ask.

He looks up to me with a little glare. I'm about to splutter out an apology when he grabs the sweater out of my hand and leaves to go to another part of the console. "Right! Chiswick!"

The TARDIS makes a whirring noise, and rumbles. It quickly stops though, and Donna and I step outside. "I said, 'Saint Mary's'. What sort of martian are you?" Donna asks. "Where's this?"

The Doctor starts caressing the TARDIS. Okay. That's not weird at all. "Something's wrong with her." He mutters to himself. "I don't know. It's like she's...recalibrating!" He says, and rushs right back into the TARDIS.

I'm still outside with Donna, who starts circling the TARDIS, obviously amazed with the fact that it's bigger on the inside. I've already been through that 'bigger on the inside' bit in my dreams, so I'm not fazed at all. I just run in after the Doctor. "She's digesting." Is what I catch when I'm iniside.

"What exactly is she digesting? What does a spaceship eat?" I ask.

"I don't know." The Doctor says, caressing the TARDIS again. "What have you eaten? What's wrong?"

He turns to me. "Jane? Donna?" He yells over so that Donna can hear him too. "You've got to think. Is there anything that might've caused this?"

I shrug. "I really don't. I was just standing at my job, having my lunch when I was plopped into your spaceship." Donna didn't answer thought.

"Anything you might've done? Any sort of alien contact?" he asks.

"Exactly where the hell am I going to come in contact with an alien?" I inquire.

"Well, I can't let you go wondering off. I mean, have you-have you seen ligths in the sky or did you touch something? Like something, I don't know, different? Something strange, or something made out of a funny sort of metal?" He rambles.

"You have _got_ to stop talking at 500 miles an hour!" I shout at him, slapping him on the arm.

The Doctor just glares at me and raises his voice to Donna, who had popped her head back into the TARDIS. "Who are you getting married to? Are you sure he's human? He's not a bit overweight with a zip 'round his forehead, is he?" He asks, turning his head to the door.

Donna starts running, so the Doctor calls after her. "Donna!" He grabs my hand, and suddenly we're running. We catch up to her, and he immediately drops my hand.

"Leave me alone. I just want to get married." Donna tells him.

"Come back to the TARDIS." the Doctor tells her.

"No way. That box is too...weird." Donna concludes.

"You can't exactly force her either, Doctor." I remind him.

"Not helping." The Doctor says to me. Then he turns back to Donna. "It's just a little bigger on the inside, is all."

"Oh! That's _all_, is it?" Donna asks sarcastically. She sighs, and checks her watch, hiking up her dress skirts higher as she did so. "10 past 3:00. I'm gonna miss it."

"Why don't you phone them, tell your family where you are?" I suggest to her.

"How do I do that?" She asks helplessly. I seriously felt bad for theis woman. All she wanted today was to get married. And instead she got this.

"Haven't you got a moblie?" The Doctor asks.

Donna abruptly stops, so so do the Doctor and I. She gives the Doctor a look, and I say the thing she's trying to convey with her death glare. "She is in her wedding dress. Does it look like she has pockets?"

"Well..." The Doctor begins, but Donna cuts him off.

"She's right. When I went to my fitting at Chez Alison, the one thing I forgot to say was 'Give me pockets'!"

"Well what about you?" The Doctor asks me.

"As a matter of fact..." I say, digging into my bag. I feel around for my mobile in the pocket where I always kept it. Unfortunately, I couldn't find it there. I checked the other pockets too. "I must have left it on the table at the restaurant."

The Doctor sighs and turns back to Donna. "This man you're marrying...what's his name?"

"Lance." Donna says dreamily.

The Doctor nods thoughtfully. "Good luck to Lance."

"Oi! No stupid martian is gonna stop me from getting married." Donna says, pointing a finger in the Doctor's direction. "To hell with you!"

The Doctor stutters. "I'm-I'm not-I'm not- I'm not from Mars." He finishes lamely, and runs after her. I just roll my eyes and run after him. No way am I letting this guy out of my sights. Especially if it's the wrong guy.

**TBC...**

**Tell me what you guys think so far! Part 2 up soon!**

**Jane's outfits on Polyvore!**

**REVIEW! THANKS! STAY TUNED!**


End file.
